Vacation with Bura
by Blind Angelic Assassin
Summary: Hm, what happens when we leave Goten and Bra alone on a vacation? We get hot love flings, an angry short saiyan and a horny boyfriend!
1. First few Days of Chaos

Bura stared out her window as Vegeta drove. Her slender legs and shapely body curved in order to lean over the driver's seat.  
  
"Hey daddy! How much longer?" Bulma took off her sunglasses and looked at her daughter's beautiful 14-year-old face.  
  
Vegeta clenched the steering wheel even harder, gritting his teeth. It had been 3 hours so far on the road to Sunflower Beach. 2 weeks ago, Goku's family invited the annoyed Vegeta to go on a little family outing with them.  
  
" No, and we'll never get there unless you shut your mouth!" He yelled back. "You've been asking me the same thing over 20 times this hour!"  
  
Trunks glanced at his baby sister, smirked and turned around. Bura saw what he did, and threw a sock at his face. Trunks let the sock hit him and laughed.  
  
" You're just eager to see Goten!" He joked, " hey, dad, better make sure Goten's on a leash when Bura's swimming!" Bura blushed and threw another sock at him. Bulma chuckled nervously and looked at the expression on Vegeta's sweaty face. His face was twisted in disgust as he thought of his daughter and Kakarott's son together, splashing in the waves and building sand hearts together.  
  
" You shut up too, son." He spat back, at the same time, spitting the disgusting image out too. Trunks silenced and heard a stifled "hmpphed" from the back.  
  
Hours passed, and the car passed by hitchhikers ,birds and nearby woods. When they finally arrived, Bura leaped out of the car and ran towards a familiar tent Goku's family had set up.  
  
Vegeta slammed the car door, and following behind him was his wife and son.  
  
  
  
"GIRL! YOU COME BACK HERE!" He screamed. Bura halted, she slowly turned her blue haired head around and looked into Vegeta's eyes. To his surprise, she stuck out her tongue, laughed and ran to closer to the tent.  
  
A shirtless Goten walked out and embraced Bura. "I think I'm going to puke!" Vegeta exclaimed. Goku, Chichi, Gohan and Videl came out too and waved at the smiling Bulma and the distressed Vegeta.  
  
He growled, "oh great, now the whole sideshow is here!"  
  
Goku flew towards him; Vegeta grimaced and braced himself.  
  
"Hey! Great to see you guys here!" Goku welcomed, "if you want, I can help you set up your tent beside ours!" Vegeta gawked,  
  
"you idiot, how many times do I have to tell you that my family and I want no association whatsoever with your ill bred family?!" Goku's expression did not change. Instead, he grabbed Vegeta's stiff arm and brought him to sit down on the bird pooped covered picnic table.  
  
  
  
Videl, Chichi and Bulma started setting up the table, while Gohan, Goten and Bura unloaded the Brief's SUV. After everything had been set and the food had been taken out, Goku's inevitable hunger became evident as he drooled uncontrollably. "Holy manna, Chichi and Videl! This looks so good!" He drawled out.  
  
Vegeta, standing beside him, nudged him and rebuked : " you pig! You shame the entire Saiyan race with your-" He stopped, the sweet aroma of the roast chicken had reached the puny nostrils of the prince.  
  
"Oh..never mind, Kakarott; I guess those women can cook something edible for once." The starving Saiyans swallowed the food while the women on the other side had a blank look on their faces as they cut up their food in little, neat bits.  
  
  
  
Goku belched loudly and fell on the ground, his legs in the air. Vegeta looked at him in disgust as he too, tried to 'stifle' a loud burp. Gohan, Goten and Trunks laughed-but interrupted by a rude belching noise from all 3 of them. "Whoops!" Gohan exclaimed. All 3 families laughed in unison as the sun set behind them, illuminating their faces.  
  
  
  
Vegeta and family slept soundly in their tent when quiet whispering disturbed the prince. He got up, and looked over his family, and counted silently: "Bulma, Trunks. where was Bura?" "Dammit," he swore under his breath as he got up, "Kakarot's son's ki is close, and so is my daughter's." He threw off his covers and dashed through the tent and stood with a menacing look on his face. He stood outside, shirtless and only in a pair of pink boxers. He faced the woods where he could see 2 shadowy figures behind a bush. He stomped towards the bush and uncovered a nearly shirtless Bura and a shirtless Goten kissing passionately.  
  
"GIRL! WHAT IN NAMEK'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" He screamed, waking Goku's, Gohan's and his own tent.  
  
Goku stepped out with Gohan not too far behind, yawning loudly.  
  
"KAKAROTT!" Vegeta confronted Goku, "your stupid boy was molesting my daughter!" Goku's eyes widened, "uh.and where is my son right now?" Goten sat up and waved smiling: "over here dad!" Bura scrambled as she pulled her shirt back on and fixed her mussed hair.  
  
Vegeta took a hold of Bura's arm and pulled her out, "what were you doing, girl? Answer me!" He demanded.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta! Cut her some slack!" Goku defended the young couple. "They're young! Let them have some fun!" Vegeta turned towards Goku and spat in his face, " you idiot, I don't know about you, but I am definitely not ready to be a Grandfather!" He then faced Goten, "I forgive you, I understand that when one has mongrel blood, you tend to do strange things."  
  
Goten ran a hand through his sweaty hair and nodded, he then sulked back to his tent. Goku glanced at the flushed Vegeta, and traded looks. Goku understood his anger, he was mad too, but not that much. "Go sleep in the car tonight", Vegeta growled at Bura. She nodded and ran towards to the family's SUV.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was sweaty and his anger and disappointment was boiling was in his mind. He went into the tent where a nervous Bulma and Trunks were awake and staring at him. "Vegeta." Bulma started. "Go to sleep, woman, you too, son". Bulma glanced at her son and nodded. All 3 of them slept in the silence.  
  
Bura gazed through the window, looking at which side Goten would be sleeping in his tent. "Oh, Goten," She sighed, remembering what had happened a few minutes ago.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hey, Bura", Goten had whispered through to her, while the crickets had sung a love song-enhancing the romance. "Come on out, beautiful", he had continued. Bura looked around, trying not to startle her father; she silently slipped out into the wilderness and into Goten's embrace. She had sighed and snuggled closer into his warm chest.  
  
"I couldn't get to sleep," he had explained, "thoughts of you had been keeping me up." Bura giggled, "you know, that was the same thing with me." Goten had sighed and kissed the top of her hair. Then the rest was quite a blur, it started with a kiss, then he had laid her down into a grass covered spot behind a brush and they were close, too close for her, though. Bura wasn't ready, he was in university and she was only in high school.  
  
  
  
Bura suddenly snapped back to the present aching time. She dozed off soundly, and her dreams were full of midnight kisses and moonlight angels. 


	2. Bonding at the Beach

The morning was full with the thoughts of the night before. Vegeta had awakened and was slowly recomercening the little incident that had rudely traumatized his entire career as a father.  
  
He got up quickly and dressed hastily, ignoring the irritated grunts from the annoyed, half awake Bulma and Trunks. He ran speedily towards the van, and tapped hard on the window. The window developed a little crack, and at the same time, a pissed off Bura faced the tense prince.  
  
Vegeta sneered, "just wanted to see if you weren't bonding with nature."  
  
Bura's face twisted in disgust. She strode out the SUV and faced him.  
  
"Daddy, I'm sorry about what had happened last night, but I dunno what I really did wrong. So now that's cleared, I am going to get changed, and then I'm going swimming with-" she stopped to think, "Trunks."  
  
Vegeta blinked, and nodded.  
  
"She takes me for a fool", he muttered as he walked away towards the stretching Trunks.  
  
"Good morning dad." Trunks said as he got up from his thigh stretches and faced Vegeta.  
  
"Son, if you are going swimming with Bura, I am ordering you to keep an eye out for that mongrel, Goten." Vegeta demanded. "Aw, dad! Don't worry, I can trust my best friend!" Trunks protested.  
  
Vegeta scoffed, walked away and then gave him a sideways look. Trunks shrugged, and called over a sleepy Goten who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes: "hey, Goten! You're coming swimming with us, right?"  
  
Goten looked up and grinned, "yeah!" Trunks threw back his head and laughed, while Goten rushed by his side. The 2 boys felt young again as they headed to the beach's incoming waves.  
  
Goten and Trunks threw off their shirts and ran into the water in their jeans. They splashed eachother and laughed. Bura, in her little pink tankini walked daintly into the sand.  
  
"Hey, Trunks! Hi, Goten!" She cried out. Trunks and Goten turned around, Trunks grinned at his beautiful baby sister and Goten blushed quickly.  
  
"She's so hot", Goten whispered to Trunks, Trunks nudged him hard in the ribs and chuckled.  
  
"Come on in, sis'!" Trunks invited.  
  
Bura placed her hands on her hips defiantly, "not while you yucky poo-poo heads are in there!" She replied, smiling.  
  
Trunks ran towards her and picked her up, he laughed as Bura playfully pounded his chest. He ran to the lapping waves and threw the shrieking Bura in.  
  
A loud splash brought full attention of the other campers in the water. 2 teenage boys about her age stood from a distance, they had no muscles, unlike the 2 half Saiyans.  
  
The 2 boys were pointing and winking at her. Bura hardly even noticed them. She regained her dignity and stood up, the water dripping from her delicate hair.  
  
"Oohhhh, I am going to kill you, Trunks!" She cried as she splashed him. Goten chuckled as he watched the laughing Trunks grab onto Bura's splashing leg, making her lose her balance, which led to the second undignified fall.  
  
  
  
"Aw, sis'! You've got my hair all wet!" Trunks complained as he swiped an arm across his face and ran his hands through his hair. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go dry off and help with the barbecue." He finished as he ran out onto the welcoming warm sand.  
  
  
  
Goten nodded and suddenly began to splash Bura. She shrieked with laughter and splashed him back. She then decided to pounce him. As she nailed the smiling the Goten into the brink between the sea and land, he kissed her gently and softly on the nose.  
  
She giggled and kept him down by holding his shoulders. He arose and grabbed her waist. He then got up and it was Bura's turn to be nailed into the soft sand.  
  
"Gotcha", he whispered. Bura laughed and gazed at his black eyes.  
  
"Kiss me", she ordered playfully. Goten laughed and leaned towards her.  
  
Suddenly, the 2 shrimpy boys (the same ones that were lusting after her before) pulled Goten off and helped Bura up.  
  
"Hey!" Goten protested, "what do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"You were trying to hurt her!" The blond spat back.  
  
"Yeah, weren't you?" The brunette inquired.  
  
Goten rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "no, in fact, she is my girlfriend!" He cleared.  
  
The 2 boys blushed, rose quickly and walked slowly away.  
  
The blond turned his head and apologized: "hey, I'm sorry. It's just that we never see such a pretty girl like you around here. And I guess we got a little excited."  
  
Goten looked at him coldly and wrapped an arm around the giggling Bura.  
  
"Thanks anyway, boys! Come see me anytime you want!" She shouted in reply. Goten gritted his teeth and put a fixed smile on his face. Bura glanced at the worried look on Goten's face and she snuggled closer into his arms.  
  
"Aw, don't worry, Gottie! I still wuv you!" She whispered, giggling.  
  
Goten blushed, and he quickly helped Bura stand up and kissed the top of her blue hair. The sudden similarity of this event struck a strange and yearning feeling in Bura's heart.  
  
She let him hold her longer and tighter, in the middle of the beach. Bypassers smiled and remembered their lovers from when they too were young.  
  
  
  
Goten kissed her forehead and made his way to her neck. She smiled and grasped his hair gently with her fingers.  
  
"Oh, Bura", he said between kisses, "I love you". Bura grinned, "me too."  
  
"Hey, Bura!" Trunks cried out as he spotted the 2 in a passionate scene. "Dad's coming!!!" He warned.  
  
Bura gasped and pulled away gently. Goten groaned in disappointment, and he ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"I better go," he told her, "see you later, perhaps in the moonlight?"  
  
She laughed, "no, daddy might find out." He grinned sheepishly, "too bad, you look so beautiful in the moon's gaze."  
  
She pushed him playfully closer to the sand and blew a kiss to him,"Go on, moon lover." He winked and ran towards shore.  
  
  
  
She sighed and got out too, as she was coming out, she saw her mother, Chichi and Videl in their swimsuits, waving to her.  
  
"How's the water, Bura?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh, not bad", Bura replied honestly. Chichi chuckled and nudged Bulma.  
  
The 3 women exchanged knowing looks of the incident that had occurred between Bura and Goten.  
  
Bura blushed and got out of the water, "I'm getting a little cold, though", she explained. The 3 women waved goodbye to her and began their gossiping.  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared at his daughter as she got out of the change room.  
  
"Thank Namek that we're leaving in 2 days!" He muttered. He had seen what had happened a little while ago, but he decided not to say anything to anyone. He watched Bura go around collecting the food around the table, including the chicken and steak that Gohan and Trunks had barbecued.  
  
She ate like a lady, unlike her brother and father, Vegeta noted.  
  
  
  
After she was done, she spotted her dad sitting on a log, resting back with his eyes closed.  
  
She creeped up to him and grabbed his shoulders, "BOO!" She chirped.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, irritated and surprised.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat, daddy?" She pressed.  
  
Vegeta looked at her angel-like face and growled, "no, I refuse to eat any of Kakarott's sons' food." Bura's face fell, she pouted slightly and walked away.  
  
  
  
Vegeta sneered and got up, he saw Bulma and the other women in the water, he decided to join them. He walked up to Bulma, removed his shirt, but was then stopped in his tracks by Goku: "hey, Vegeta! Come help us here with the tent, it collapsed a bit last night!"  
  
Vegeta looked back and glared at Goku. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his well muscled chest.  
  
"Coming, Kakarott!" He screamed back. For some reason today, he felt very cooperative and happy. He was even tempted to smile.  
  
"It must be the bad water here", he muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
Goku blinked and showed the annoyed Vegeta the problem.  
  
  
  
Bura walked along the shore of the beach and spotted a willow tree. She ran to it and rested on it. She closed her eyes and let the sounds of the singing waves engulf her as she dozed off.  
  
  
  
Goten saw the sleeping Bura, he tiptoed towards her and gazed at her. He gently touched her lips, remembering the sweet kisses they had exchanged so many times before. He then leaned down and kissed her cheek. She moved a bit, and then settled back. Goten smiled and walked away as quietly as he could.  
  
He glanced back quickly and thought he saw Vegeta watching him from the campsite.  
  
  
  
Vegeta sneered as he saw the slightly alarmed Goten rush away. "Stupid boy", he cursed under his breath.  
  
  
  
Bura shifted her arm, and in doing so, led to a quick fall into the water.  
  
"Ugh!" She cried as she quickly got up.  
  
"Oh, yuck!" She complained as she spat the salt water out at the same time.  
  
  
  
She then heard loud laughter and turned to see an over happy camper: Trunks. She couldn't help but to grin. Trunks got up from his tanning and pulled his shirt over his muscular chest. He ran towards her and offered her a hand.  
  
"Here you go, you klutz!" He jousted.  
  
"Thanks", she replied, grabbing onto his hand. He pulled her up and laughed again.  
  
  
  
"Oh, now I have to change again!" She whined. Trunks grinned, ran over to a bench and grabbed a towel for her. He threw it in her direction; she caught it expertly. She chuckled and wiped her face with it. As she brought the towel down, she saw Goten's concerned face gazing at her from a distance.  
  
  
  
He blushed and turned away quickly. Bura wished that this day would never end.. 


	3. Sunset's gaze

Hours passed as fast as Goku's digestion system, before any of them knew it, the sun was beginning to set.  
  
  
  
"Ohhh..Veggie!" Bulma exclaimed to a peevish Vegeta, "it's a sunset! And it's so pretty!" Bulma clasped her hands to her chest and sighed.  
  
"Let's go by the beach like those other couples and cuddle!" Vegeta growled protestantly, but let her pull her along to the lapping shores.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that Goten and our daughter over by the rocks?" Bulma pointed out eagerly, "aww. they're so cute!" Vegeta glared at Goten but realized he couldn't see the angry Veggie.  
  
" Oh, I think I'm going to throw up!" Vegeta growled. Bulma dragged him to a soft sanded area where very few other campers were. The orange tint engulfed the gold and the red waves in the sky. The tide had grown stronger, yet, everyone that was there was in a safe area.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta," Bulma sighed happily, "how romantic!" He settled his tense shoulders and leaned back slightly. " I guess it is worthy to be seen by royalty." Vegeta scoffed gently.  
  
Bulma glanced at him and giggled; he looked so peaceful, so much like the Vegeta she knew when they first met on Namek. She rested her head on his head, and snuggled into his arms.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her awkwardly and smiled.  
  
  
  
Goten caught sight of his and Bura's parents. "Hey, look, I think your dad is actually enjoying this!" Goten noted. "Hm? My dad?" Bura said as she got up from his embrace. "Aw, they're so cute!" She squealed.  
  
  
  
Goten chuckled and caught her back into his arms. He put his face in front of hers and grinned sheepishly, "kiss me", he ordered gently.  
  
Bura gazed into his jet black eyes and smiled, "slow down, Gottie." She said as she cradled his hair in her hands.  
  
He snickered quietly and kissed her perfect nose. "How far do you want to go?" He asked with concern.  
  
Bura looked at his patient eyes and knew that she trusted him. But not enough to sacrifice her virgin hue.  
  
"I'm not ready for that, baby." She told him. His face fell slightly and he kissed her nose again.  
  
  
  
He let go of her and reached into his pocket, he brought out a small necklace made from various little seashells and stones.  
  
"Oh, Gottie!" Bura squealed as she clapped her hands, "did you make it yourself?"  
  
"Um, yeah." He answered proudly.  
  
She got up and kissed him quickly on lips, she then took the token of love and fondled it carefully.  
  
"Thank you", she said breathlessly.  
  
Goten blushed a deep pink and grinned. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"Yes! I love it!" She said joyfully.  
  
The sun now was almost gone, leaving only a bluish pink orange.  
  
"I better get back," Bura explained as she got up and walked back to their campsite. She paused and turned, walked back and kissed Goten speedily on the forehead. She then strode to her tent.  
  
Goten sighed and blushed again, he looked over his shoulder and saw Trunks coming towards him.  
  
  
  
Goten got up quickly and greeted him.  
  
"Man, you're coming on with my sister, Romeo!" Trunks congratulated. Goten smiled, "yeah, I hope your dad didn't see us!" Trunks laughed and patted him on the back as the two walked alongside the beach's passionate waves. 


	4. A Little Je T'Aime for Everyone

As Bura walked lightly over the sandy beach, she caught sight of her parents and waved happily. Bulma waved back joyfully and nudged the snoring prince.  
  
"Wave", she hissed as she kept the smile on her face. Vegeta snorted and lazily raised his hand and shook it a bit.  
  
"Oh, Veggie! You should have seen them! They looked so sweet!"  
  
Bulma sighed, "they reminded me so much of how we were like when we first met on Namek." Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat up straighter, "I wasn't that feminine," he paused and glanced at her, "was I?"  
  
Bulma laughed and snuggled closer into him, "no, Mr. Pink Undies, you were sooooo manly!" Vegeta grunted and tried smiling. And he did it, he actually smiled.  
  
  
  
Bura snuck back quickly into their tent and organized her sleeping bag and pillow. She then lay on top on them, not bothering to cover herself with anything but with the clothes she has on.  
  
Trunks stuck his head into the tent and looked at her.  
  
"Hey! I saw you and lover boy!" Bura looked at him, irritated and at the same time was reminded of the kisses she and Goten had had.  
  
"He's just a friend, Trunks!" She explained, getting up to a sitting position.  
  
She picked up a pillow and threw it at his face. He ducked and laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't make out with someone and still call her my 'friend'!"  
  
Bura stuck out her tongue and hid under her sleeping bag. Trunks laughed and went back out.  
  
"Cute couple, too!" He murmured playfully to himself.  
  
  
  
He walked along the beach by himself for a while until he was tackled by a laughing Goten.  
  
"Hey, buddy!" Goten laughed, Trunks shoved him off and grinned. Goten patted him on the back and helped him up. The two boys walked alongside the beach's fading sunset laughing as it turned into the night.  
  
  
  
Trunks walked Goten to his tent and bid him goodnight.  
  
He then went back to his, seeing a sleeping Bura and Bulma, he quietly snuck into his sleepingbag and dozed off thinking of the day they just had. He turned and looked at his drooling, snoring sister and snickered quietly.  
  
  
  
He turned on his back and slept soundly as Vegeta tiptoed in later and went tried to sleep as well. Vegeta looked up and stared at the mesh roof of their tent and thought: "thank Namek this stupid day is over! Good thing we're leaving tomorrow." He pulled the covers over his head and he was finally able to doze off. 


	5. A Day of Sweet Salt

Vegeta awoke to the sound of moose calls. He got up quickly, realizing that that wasn't right.  
  
He glanced around the tent and saw that Trunks, Bulma and Bura had ran away (joking! They woke up already). He dressed quickly and went outside.  
  
He realized the 'moose calls' he heard were actually Videl and Gohan laughing. The couple was sitting outside on a large stone sharing some kind of joke.  
  
Vegeta scoffed and scouted for his family. Trunks was playing volleyball with Goten and Bura. And Bulma was talking happily with Chichi.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Veggie!" Goku shouted over to him. Vegeta glared at him and spat: "it would be VEGETA to you!" Goku blinked and waved him over to the picnic table.  
  
As Vegeta approached, the undeniable scent of pancakes and sweet syrup reached his puny nostrils.  
  
"Kakarott, give me 20 of those!" He barked. Goku grinned, and quickly filled his plate while stuffing his own face. Vegeta began drooling, but stopped himself from acting like the idiot who was stuffing his face directly opposite of him.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm going to thank you", he stopped and glanced a Goku. "But thank you for filling my appetite." Goku grinned in returned and muffled out something that sounded like a 'your welcome' or 'thor seldom'. Vegeta wiped his mouth politely and got up.  
  
He walked towards the beach and found a shady spot. He relaxed his muscles and began to meditate. Not too far away, Goten and Trunks won against the one-woman army: Bura.  
  
  
  
"Yes!" Goten hooted as he pumped his fists in the air. Trunks laughed and picked up their beaten volleyball and plopped down on the ground, exhausted.  
  
Bura stuck out her tongue and laughed. Goten sat beside Trunks and sighed. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and took off his sweat laden shirt, revealing a muscled and tanned chest. Trunks did the same, revealing almost the same structure.  
  
Bura collapsed on the opposite side of the net and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. Her bluish green hair fell around her flushed and sweating face. She grinned and reached for her water bottle. She uncapped it quickly and took several gulps from it. Trunks went over and grabbed it from her.  
  
"Hey!" She cried. Trunks laughed and lifted the bottle to his mouth and drank the remaining water. Bura pouted for a while and demanded: "that is it, Trunks! You're gonna go get my bottle filled up with water again!"  
  
Trunks laughed and twirled the plastic bottle in his fingers.  
  
He nodded and walked off the nearby water pump and began filling it with the lush, cool water.  
  
  
  
Goten stood up and sat beside her. She smiled and invited him warmly.  
  
"Good game," he congratulated.  
  
"Good game? You and Trunks were the ones that won!" Bura replied. Goten laughed and kissed her sweaty nose.  
  
"You wanna be on my team this time?" Goten asked timidly, waiting for either a 'yes' or a heartbreaking 'no'.  
  
Bura smiled and got up, she dusted off her shorts and grinned humorously.  
  
"Sure!" She chirped as she began stretching and improving her setting with the ball. Goten laughed and sidetracked the ball from Bura.  
  
"Hey!" She cried playfully as Goten took it away from her. She got up behind him and held back his arms. Goten was much stronger than her, but let himself be dominated by a determined Bura. He let go of the ball, just in time to see Trunks come back with a filled to the brim water bottle. Bura laughed and kissed Goten's lips lightly.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Trunks confronted, "tell me if I missed any of this free porn movie!"  
  
Goten blushed heavily and Bura stuck out her tongue. Trunks laughed and threw Bura her water bottle. It landed right into her outstretched arms.  
  
"Nice catch, Bura," Trunks called, "now if you could only do that well when playing volleyball!" "Yo, Trunks, I'm on the losing team now!" Goten submitted. Trunks nodded and took his place on the opposite side of the couple.  
  
  
  
Bura took the ball and served it. It flew smoothly over the net and Trunks spiked it back. Goten kneeled down quickly, skinning his knees, and saved it.  
  
The volleyball soared past Trunks' head, grazing his purple hair. It landed with a 'thud' in the sand.  
  
"Yes!" Goten cheered as he lifted Bura up in the air. Bura giggled and teased, "ha! Who's laughing NOW, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks wiped the sweat off of his forehead and threw up his hands in defeat. "You know what, I give up. I gotta go help dad pack up." Trunks explained awkwardly.  
  
  
  
"Tsk, tsk, excuses, excuses!" Bura teased. Goten gazed at his love, he knew that today was the last day they would spend together here. Back at home, Vegeta would deny him any audience with her.  
  
"Bura," he began, "I love you." After he had confessed his words from his heart, Bura turned and gazed into his onyx eyes.  
  
"I, I feel the same." She touched his face and smiled sweetly, "call me, okay?"  
  
Goten grinned and kissed her fingers, "baby, our family's leaving earlier than yours, so you wanna come eat lunch with me?"  
  
Bura glanced at her watch and nodded. "Alright! This may be the last time I might ever eat with you anyway." She confirmed as she took his hand and dragged him to a picnic table.  
  
  
  
The seagulls soared over them as Goten quickly prepared 2 sandwiches for both of them. He handed one to Bura, "mmm! Yummy!" She complimented as she took the first bite. Goten smiled and devoured his own.  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes slowly and scouted for Bura. A quiet growl rose in his throat as he saw his daughter and Goten eating together. He got up and walked up to Goten. He placed his hand coldly on Goten's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I think you should go now", Vegeta said dangerously and quietly. Goten looked up and swallowed his last bite of his sandwich nervously.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Vegeta." Goten replied quickly as he got up and bid Bura good-bye. Vegeta sneered, "too bad we're leaving in 1 hour." Bura glared at her father (something only daddy's little girl could do without getting punched.) and wiped her mouth gently, "you're so mean, daddy! That was probably my last time I would ever see him!"  
  
She paused to watch his expression as she concluded, "I wouldn't be surprised if I never get to see him again considering who my father is."  
  
  
  
Vegeta cocked his head to one side and kept his sneer. But the edge in his expression faltered a bit as she said those last words.  
  
"Hmph." He scoffed as he was defeated slyly. He turned slowly and walked away, "she's learning fast from her old man", he thought as he headed towards a packing Bulma.  
  
  
  
"Here, hold this, Veggie", ordered Bulma as she handed him two rods that had held the tent. Vegeta grabbed the rods and squatted down to face her. "Bulma, go and take a break, I'll take over."  
  
  
  
Bulma paused and looked into his concerned eyes. Her jaw dropped, "are you actually volunteering to help me?"  
  
Vegeta smiled a little, "yeah, you've been packing for 2 hours straight", he kissed her sweaty brow and took the things she was holding.  
  
"Go relax", he told her gently. Bulma grinned widely and wiped her forehead with a dirty arm.  
  
  
  
"Alright", she finally agreed. Bulma got up and walked away lightly. Vegeta gazed at her perfect body as she walked away from him and towards the beach. He sighed and began taking over Bulma's job of putting the tent and supplies into the SUV.  
  
  
  
(Thirty Minutes Later)  
  
  
  
Bura gazed sadly into Goten's eyes as he held her in a warm embrace. "Call me, okay?" He urged. Bura smiled and held on to him closer, "alright", she assured. These were the last moments the two would hold each other without the restraints of reality.  
  
  
  
Bura pulled away gently and kissed him quickly. She pulled out the delicate shell necklace he had made for her and put it on slowly. Goten grinned and helped her close the clasp. Goten held her again and the two kissed passionately for a long time. Goten's gentle lips enclosed on Bura's lustful red ones. He put his hand cautiously on her breast and felt her breathing quicken.  
  
"Oh, Goten", she moaned through the kisses. He held her closer and had a hard time controlling his urgency to go further. Bura gasped a little as he began grinding his pelvis into hers. The two had forgotten that they were sitting near the beach's lapping waves under a willow tree, almost exposed to the public world.  
  
  
  
"No," Bura protested effortlessly through his wet kisses, "not yet-" she stopped protesting and let him feel her through her clothes. The two were still fully clothed but Goten wanted to see more flesh. Bura moaned as he left her mouth and went after her breasts hungrily. He tore off her shirt and began kissing her neck.  
  
  
  
Bura gasped for air and got up quickly. She put her shirt back on hastily and sat up. Goten grinned sheepishly and leaned back. "Nice try," Bura congratulated slyly, "not yet, Goten, not yet." Goten gave her a puppy look, "sorry, I know, It's just that, I wanted to do something special."  
  
Bura giggled and slapped his butt playfully.  
  
"That was special enough!" Came an angry foreign voice. The couple gasped as they faced a flushed Chichi.  
  
"Bura," she scolded, "I think your father is looking for you. It's time for you to leave." Bura gawked at her and got up quickly. Embarrassed, she walked away and headed towards her SUV.  
  
  
  
Chichi glared at her smiling son. "Goten, I am extremely disappointed in you, you have acted irresponsibly and disobeyed the rules Vegeta has set up for you and his daughter!"  
  
Goten grinned and pushed his sweaty hair back with his hand, "alright, alright, mom! Don't worry, she's still a virgin!" Chichi cocked an eyebrow and shook her head, "you're just as bad as your father was when he first met me."  
  
  
  
Chichi walked away, shaking her head disdainfully. Goten smiled sadly and got up. He went to the Briefs' SUV and looked through the tinted glass to see Bura reading and filing her nails.  
  
  
  
He tapped gently on the window and grinned sheepishly as he saw Bura look up.  
  
She quickly opened the window and giggled, "oh, I knew you were going to come here!"  
  
She rested her elbow on the armrest, "do you wanna do that 'special' thing to me before I leave in," she glanced at her watch, "15 minutes?" Goten laughed and shook his head, "no, that'll never be enough time with you!" Bura giggled, "oh, come on in, it might be the last time I may get to talk to you face to face without seeing it bruised by my father!" Goten laughed nervously and went through the car door.  
  
  
  
Bura patted a spot in the car and ordered him to sit there. "So, um, you wanna continue where we left off?" Goten cocked an eyebrow, surprised.  
  
"Well, um, I.I'm not sure we're ready." he said loosely. Bura's face fell slightly but kept her mischievous grin, "alright then, lova boy," she wrapped her arms tenderly around his neck and hung on, "kiss me." Goten grinned widely and the two kissed passionately until they saw Vegeta and Bulma approach the SUV.  
  
  
  
Goten quickly rebuttoned his shirt and got out from their hot embrace. Bura moaned sadly and kissed his neck. "Baby, I gotta go, your old man's here!" He said hastily as he redid the zipper on his pants.  
  
  
  
Goten looked at Bura's beautiful face one last time before the two would be separated.  
  
"I love you", he whispered tenderly and put his hand on her cheek. Bura smiled sadly and kissed him.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you in the my dreams?" She asked playfully. Goten smiled and nodded, "maybe."  
  
  
  
Goten looked around quickly and realized that he would have to teleport himself out.  
  
"Good bye", he said as he did the necessary movements to accomplish this. They gazed at eachother until Goten disappeared. "Oh, Gottie", she sighed as she pulled her shirt back on and redid her hair.  
  
  
  
Vegeta marched up to the driver's door and went in. Bulma got in on the other side and Trunks came through at the passenger's side.  
  
"Hey, mom, Bura's here already." Trunks told Bulma airily as he looked back and saw the daydreaming Bura.  
  
  
  
Bulma nodded to Vegeta to go and he pushed the gas pedal quickly. "Thank Namek this torture camp is finally over!" He growled. Everyone in the SUV waved to Goku's and Gohan's family as they passed them quickly.  
  
Goten blew her a kiss and winked at Bura.  
  
Bulma and Trunks saw what he did to the now blushing Bura, but decided not to say anything to the relieved Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked back at his kids, "I'm glad you both are still virgins." Trunks laughed nervously and Bura didn't say anything. Vegeta sneered and went back to his driving through the woods full of memoirs and midnight angels.  
  
  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE)  
  
  
  
HOLY MOLY! I am finally done! Whoo hoo! I hope you enjoyed my little story, please R+R on your way out! 


End file.
